The Blue Crystal
by Devilvidel
Summary: IT'S BACK! Videl is the daughter of a murdered King and Queen from a far away planet. What will happen to her when she is transported to Planet Vegeta and forced to grow up there?
1. Chapter 1

****

The Blue Crystal Chapter 1

__

Disclaimer - I do not own DBZ so don't sue!

Two tired faces pressed up against the side of the small glass capsule. Inside, a small child moved silently in its sleep under a soft blue blanket. 

"It's for the best," the elder of the two said, "she's too young to have to cope with the crisis going on at the moment." 

"I know Tasna," the other person said, "but I'm worried. What if something should happen to her once she is on the planet, you know what those people are like." The one known as Tasna smiled at the other, "Do not worry Semond, she will be fine. She has her parents love to guide her."

The pair backed away from the capsule slowly as the child stirred inside. Tasna looked at her, and pointed to the child's head. A blue crystal shone in the middle of her forehead, symbolising her race and her importance in it, "you see Semond, nothing bad will happen to this child, and when the time comes, she will be brought back to us." The pair both looked at the capsule before slowly walking away.

Inside a large room lit with many candles, a meeting was being held. Suddenly, the doors flew open and a worried man stepped inside. Dressed entirely in black, he appeared to be carrying a large arrow in one hand. As the doors behind him closed, every single eye watched him as he slowly walked to an empty seat at the grand table and sat down. An eerie silence fell and it was a few seconds before anyone dared to utter a word. 

"So then Levid, what news do you bring?" questioned the woman sat at the head of the table. Her whole body was covered in a red cloak and her face could not be seen. She spoke with a harsh voice that made everyone else in the room shiver. 

"Well...madam chairman...bad news I'm afraid, they are closing in fast. If we don't get an army together soon...well..." Everyone looked towards the arrow the man was holding and then looked back towards the woman at the head of the table. She shook her head as if pondering about something and then returned her attention to the 20 other people sat at the table with her. "Well," she said, "for once I am unsure as to our next move. This tyrants have murdered most of the population including our King and Queen." She slowly moved the cloak away from her face and tears began to form in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, "we must be strong. We cannot let these people take control of our planet. Levid, please pass me that arrow." "Yes Ma'am."

As the meeting continued in the grand ballroom of the palace, Tasna and Semond walked slowly down the corridor, nodding their heads in acknowledgement of anyone they knew. They came to a door shaped like a star and encrusted with blue diamonds and knocked on it three times. "Enter," a voice said from inside. Slowly, the pair walked inside and bowed as a figure appeared from the darkest corner of the room. "Is the child alright?" the figure asked. "Yes sir, she is sleeping peacefully in the capsule. It shall soon be time for her to leave, do you wish to say goodbye to her?" Tasna asked. "In time, in time. You must know Tasna, that I am getting weak, I shall not be able to rule this planet for long." "Yes sir, I know, your son would have been very happy and proud to know that you are fighting against your health to protect this planet." "They do say Tasna, that it is one of the life's greatest tragedies when a father outlives his son." Tasna looked up and smiled at the aged man, "yes I know sir, but they do also say that those who fight against their health to protect something they love, are the greatest of all men." The figure looked down and placed his hand on Tasna's head, "you are a good man Tasna and have served myself and my son well." He then sighed and moved his hand away. "I wish to see my grand-daughter now, will you please take me to her?" "Yes sir, please follow me."

**__**

A.N. Hey hey guys don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

****

The Blue Crystal Chapter 2

__

Disclaimer - I do not own DBZ so don't sue!

Inside the large room where the capsule was being held, many men and women dressed in white robes surrounded a large computer screen filled with many colours and flashing lights. "Well according to the co-ordinates of this star chart, it should take the princess approximately 2 weeks to travel to the Planet Vegeta. During that time, the capsule will protect her. I have alerted the family who have agreed to take her in so everything is going according to plan."

Suddenly, the door opened and in stepped Tasna, Semond and the child's grandfather. The entire gathering of men and women turned away from the computer and bowed their heads in a sign of greeting to the temporary King. "King Enlag sire, the child is ready in the capsule over there. We have..." Enlag raised his hand and the man stopped speaking. "I would like to see the child...ALONE thank you." "Yes sire as you wish," the man said. He nodded his head at the rest of the group and they busied themselves quietly out of the room followed by Tasna and Semond.

Enlag walked up to the child who was still sleeping peacefully in the glass capsule. "So small," he said, "it is hard to imagine how such a tiny creature could have escaped from the clutches of the Yasrant race when your parents could not." Enlag pressed his hands against the wall of the capsule and sighed, "I only hope that you will be well looked after on this planet and when the time comes, you will return home." Enlag backed away from the wall of the capsule and pressed a button on the side of it. Slowly, the capsule opened showing the child clearly. She was indeed, a small creature with jet-black hair and a very distinguishing marking...a small blue stone in the middle of her forehead. As Enlag moved closer, the child stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up at her grandfather and smiled. Enlag smiled back and placed his hand on the child's forehead, "never forget who you are," he whispered. As he removed his hand, the stone on the child's head began to glow and she slowly closed her eyes again. Enlag pushed the button on the side of the capsule and as it began to close again, he called out, "you may all come in now!"

Enlag walked down the corridor leading to the ballroom slowly. Earlier that day, he had called together the chairman and the greatest minds of their planet to think of a solution to the problem of the Yasrant race. He knew that if something wasn't done soon, the Yasrants would close in and he would not be able to stop them. As he reached the ballroom door, he raised his hand to the door and then froze. He closed his eyes and imagined his granddaughter, who was now jetting off to another planet where she would be raised by strangers and made to believe that she was one of them. His heart sunk as he thought that she might never really know who she was, she may never return home. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he entered the ballroom.

As the doors opened, the entire congress went into a pit of silence. Not a word was spoken as the King walked in and sat down at the far end of the table, opposite the madam chairman. Enlag closed his eyes and then pointed to the middle of the table. All eyes watched his finger, as an image slowly became visible. "This is my granddaughter who will, one day become the Queen of this planet. She is now being transported to the Planet Vegeta where she will be brought up until she is 18 years of age and ready to take the crown from myself." Enlag opened his eyes and the image disappeared. The congress turned to look at the King as he continued talking. "However, that will not happen unless we deal with the problem of the Yasrant race. For years we have fought against our enemy and until now, they have never managed to hurt us. They have killed our King and Queen, my son and his wife. All that remains of our tattered empire is my granddaughter, the princess. Now, it is hard to place all the hope we have in returning our planet back to the way it was in a small child, but we must. And until she returns to us, we must fight back against the Yasrants..."

Suddenly, the King was interrupted as one of the windows of the ballroom smashed into a million pieces and two figures emerged. They both jumped into the window and the congress gasped. The two figures were obviously not one of their race for they had red skin, no ears and tufts of orange hair coming from the top of their heads. The taller of the pair smirked as he saw the look of fear that spread across the group's faces. "Where is the child?!" he hissed.

**__**

A.N. Hey hey guys don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

****

The Blue Crystal Chapter 3

__

Disclaimer - I do not own DBZ so don't sue!

"What child?" spluttered Levid, "I don't know what you are talking about."

The tall one turned towards Levid and smirked again, "Don't pretend that you don't know. You foolish Tinai's, think you are so smart with your special gadgets and capabilities. Well, look where they have got you now...no- where." The tall one laughed an evil cackle and returned his gaze to Enlag, "So...sire," he said as he approached the King, "do you wish to tell me where your little granddaughter is? Or do I have to kill one person at a time in this room till I get the answer?!"

The smaller of the pair who appeared to have little to no authority over the situation suddenly raised his voice, "Alright Nikkon, that's enough." Nikkon turned around to face the small warrior, "but sire..." "But nothing Nikkon, they aren't going anywhere for the time being so let's just all try and be civilised about this." Nikkon sighed, "as you wish sire."

* * * * * *

On the Planet Vegeta, the family that were about to receive the child to look after were preparing for her arrival. "Dad," the elder son of the family said, "what will King Vegeta say if he hears about what we are doing?" The father smiled and gently ruffled his son hair till he protested, "Don't worry son, everything will be fine, trust me."

* * * * * *

Meanwhile, the two intruders were making themselves comfortable in the gigantic ballroom. Everyone in the room kept their eyes on them, all except Enlag who did not appear to be worried about the two intruders.

"So then," the small one said, "Enlag, are you going to tell us where this granddaughter of yours is hiding or not?"

Enlag looked to the floor and suddenly started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" bellowed the small intruder.

Enlag wiped the tears that were starting to form in his eyes and smiled, "Nothing, nothing at all King Rimmon. It's just..." "It's just what?!" shouted King Rimmon. "It's just that I've alerted the royal guards who are about to enter this room in a few seconds."

The look on King Rimmon's face turned from anger to fear. "Do not worry sire," said Nikkon, "he is just bluffing."

Enlag slowly rose to his feet as his smile grew in size, "Oh I assure you, I am not bluffing. I never lie. I have a small button placed under the table of the position where I am sat. While you and Levid were busy talking, I pushed this said button."

Nikkon's face fell. He turned towards King Rimmon, "sire?" "Let's get out of here Nikkon," Rimmon said and edged towards the window. As the pair jumped through it, Rimmon's voice could be heard echoing, "I will be back Enlag, you can count on it!"

Everyone turned to face King Enlag with a look of pure shock on their faces. Finally, the madam chairman broke the silence, "But sire, I did not know that you had such a button placed under your grand table."

Enlag turned to the madam chairman and smiled, "I don't Opin, I don't. This button under the table calls for room service. I was feeling a bit hungry so I pushed it. King Rimmon's speeches bore me so much sometimes I just have to have something else to keep me occupied."

* * * * * *

On Planet Yasrant, King Rimmon was furious that he had not managed to receive the information he required. "It's all your fault Nikkon! If you hadn't gone in showing all your guns off and threatening to kill everyone, we might have known where the child is."

Nikkon bowed his head before the King, "I am so sorry your Majesty. But, forgive me for my curiosity but why is the child is important?"

Rimmon stared at Nikkon for a few seconds before turning around. He walked towards the edge of the room and starred out of the window that was in the middle of the wall. "You see Nikkon, the whole of the Royal Family on Planet Tinai is special. They have powers and capabilities far surpassing anyone else on their miserable little planet. Far surpassing anyone on our planet or the entire galaxy. As each member grows older, they can enhance their powers further or they can bestow them on another member of their family. King Enlag did just that. He transferred all of his knowledge and power to his granddaughter. His foolish son and daughter-in-law did exactly the same. That is why my men were capable of bringing them down so easily. Now that the child has her parents and her grandfather's powers, she is capable of great things. She would be a useful ally to us. If we can track her before she discovers who she is, we can bring her here and then we will be unstoppable." Rimmon turned around to face Nikkon; "do you understand?"

Nikkon rose to his feet but kept his head bowed low so that his King could not see the look of shame on his face. He was ashamed with himself for the way he behaved. If it wasn't for him, they could have found the child by now and would be able to hold the whole galaxy at ransom. "Yes sire, I understand. And I know that I have failed and disappointed you immensely. However, I will make it up to you. I will find the child before she discovers who she really is."

Rimmon looked at Nikkon and smiled, "Do not go back to the Planet Tinai. It will be a waste of time, she will not be there. Now, if I know Enlag he would not keep her on the planet. He would send her away, somewhere safe where she can grow up and return when she is needed." Rimmon placed one hand on Nikkon head. "Nikkon, you must find the child before her 18th birthday. When she reaches that age, she will have full use of her special capabilities and if she already knows who she is, this could have disastrous results for us. Do not fail me this time."

Nikkon gradually raised his head as Rimmon removed his hand from it. "Do not worry sire. You can trust me."

**__**

A.N. Hey hey guys don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

****

The Blue Crystal Chapter 4

__

Disclaimer - I do not own DBZ so don't sue!

The capsule slowly flew through the air as the small child inside giggled. Pointing to the stars as the capsule flew past, she put her hands to her forehead and some started to fly by the capsule. She laughed even more and smiled, as the space she was travelling through became alight with all the colours of the rainbow, caused by the trails left behind the stars. As the colours started to fade, the child yawned and slowly her eyes started to close.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, on the Planet Vegeta, the father and his family had finished preparing for the young princess' arrival. His son, a child only 3 years of age, looked at him with a smile on his face. His father smiled back but then his son suddenly turned away and tears started to form in his eyes. "Gohan, what's wrong?" The child's father walked towards the boy and embraced him as Gohan cried over his shoulder. As his cries faded to whimpers, Gohan removed himself from his father's embrace and gave him a weak little smile, "It's nothing Dad."

Suddenly, the pair were interrupted by a shout coming from their home. "Sounds like your mum's calling squirt. Go see what she wants." "Ok Dad!" The little boy ran inside enthusiastically, a big smile on his face. His dad sighed as he watched the boy disappeared from sight. He knew that although his son tried to be a happy, carefree child that his life was far from fun and games. His younger brother had died only a few days ago and already, the pressure of the loss seemed to be taking its toll on the young Saiyan. His father tried his best to cheer him up but he knew that nothing would be able to replace his young brother.

"Hey Goku," a voice called out from behind him. The Saiyan turned around to notice a tall Saiyan female stood behind him with a grim smile on her face. "I'd been calling your name for the past 5 minutes, are you alright?" She asked him as she placed one hand on his shoulder and sat down beside him. "It's Gohan, Chi-Chi. I think he's taking the death of little Goten badly. He always puts on a brave face but today, he just burst into tears for no apparent reason." "Well, he does miss his brother Goku but maybe the news of this young girl coming to stay with us has brought up his emotions. It must be tough for Gohan to cope with all of this, especially when he's only 3 years old." Goku placed his arms around his wife and sighed, "I guess you're right Chi-Chi."

In a nearby wood, the young Saiyan was busy playing, trying to catch small dinosaurs that scurried through the undergrowth. The laughs made by the young boy brought across the impression that he was far from sad. Although Gohan was only 3 years old, he already excelled in the ways of a Saiyan and was born with the highest power level known on the planet. Even higher than the King's son, Trunks, which his father was none too pleased about. However, the days when a young Saiyan child could be killed at birth for appearing to outclass royalty had gone and the Planet Vegeta was becoming more civilised, even though it was still a powerful planet.

Gohan ran through the woods, jumping over numerous rocks and bushes until he came to a small clearing. He quickly checked to make sure that there was no-one else around and then screamed at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, there was movement behind one of the bushes and a figure jumped out, tackling Gohan to the ground. But instead of screaming even more, Gohan stopped and smiled at the figure who had now pressed him down to the ground, "Ok ok Trunks, I give in!!" The figure jumped off the young boy and stepped into the light. The figure was a young boy who appeared to be Gohan's age. He had bright purple hair and blue eyes showing that he was not a pure Saiyan and was indeed a hybrid.

"Gohan, try not to scream so loud next time! You want us to get caught by my dad?" Gohan shook his head quickly, knowing what Trunks' father was like. Gohan also knew that if the King caught his son playing with a 'low class Saiyan', he would disown him. Gohan didn't want that to happen to his best friend, but he also didn't want to lose him as a friend. The pair had been meeting up in secret for the past year and had thoroughly enjoyed each other's company.

As Gohan was thinking about what Trunks had said, he jumped him again. The pair rolled over and over on the ground laughing and smiling until they reached a nearby lake. Trunks pushed Gohan into it and because Gohan was far stronger than Trunks, he didn't retaliate. "Hey come on Gohan, it's no fun when you don't fight back!" Gohan smiled at his best friend and shook his head, "but Trunks, I don't wanna hurt you." "Don't worry about me Gohan, I'll be fine!" As soon as the young Prince told Gohan that, Gohan pounced on him, pinning him down in the water until Trunks needed air.

The pair continued to play for a good hour, enjoying the feel of the cool water in the hot sunshine of the day. Suddenly, Trunks stopped splashing and looked around. "Hey Gohan, did you hear something?" Gohan stopped also and listened intently. His Saiyan hearing was much better than Trunks' hearing and immediately he pinpointed the sound of footsteps coming towards the lake. "Trunks," he whispered, "someone's coming!" Trunks looked at Gohan with a frightened expression, "Gohan, get out of here!" "But Trunks." "Just do it!" And with that, Gohan quickly disappeared from sight, leaving the Prince to cope with whatever was about to reveal itself to him.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

High up on a tall mountain surveying the planet, was a grand castle surrounded by a large wall. Inside the castle, a single light shone in a room in the west tower. The window of the room was open and as the wind came in through the window, the light flickered, showing that a single candle was bringing it about. A young woman who appeared to be no older than 25, was busy writing on several pieces of paper at a small desk in the room. Although the desk was small, the room was exceptionally large and decorated with blue and gold, symbolising that it was not just any room, but the bedroom of the King and Queen. Inside the room were a king-sized bed, a large cupboard and the small desk that the young woman was sat next to.

Suddenly, the door of the room opened and a little girl who seemed even younger than the woman in the room stepped inside. "Excuse me your Majesty," the young girl said, "but the King would like to see you immediately." The woman sat at the desk sighed and carefully collected all of her papers together, shuffling them till they were in some sort of order. She gingerly rose from her seat and smiled at the young girl, "Thank you for informing me Georgia. Would you please escort me to the throne room?" "Yes your highness."

As the Queen entered the throne room, she told Georgia to disappear and gestured her hand towards the door as a symbol that all the servants in the room should do the same. They all quickly followed Georgia and the last one shut the door behind himself. The Queen quickly walked towards her throne and sat down beside her husband. She gave him a little smile and was surprised to not receive one in return. "What is the matter Vegeta?" She asked him, as she grasped onto his hand and tried to get him to answer her. Vegeta looked down at her hand and sighed. His wife always knew how to get to him and to make him answer questions he would normally not answer to anyone.

"It's Trunks," he said and then said nothing else. His wife sat there for a few seconds as if waiting for more to be said. When she realised that he wasn't going to say anything else, she spoke up, "What about Trunks?" Vegeta looked at his wife and smiled, "I'm just worried about him that's all." His wife looked at him and nodded in understanding. She knew that if this conversation had occurred 5 years ago, Vegeta would have shouted at her and told her to stop asking so many questions. But since the birth of Trunks, Vegeta seemed to have turned over a new life and was kinder to his wife and the servants in his palace. However, this attitude was not reflected outside of the palace and everyone else on the planet had to be careful to not upset the King. The last person that did that disappeared and no one had seen them since.

"Why are you worried about our son?" his wife questioned. "Well Bulma, it's just that.well he doesn't seem to adapt to life as a prince well. He doesn't get along with any of the other royal families and treats the servants like friends." "Vegeta, Trunks is young. You forget that along he has some Saiyan blood in him, he also has the blood of a human aswell. Give him time, he will learn to accept his position." Vegeta sighed again and clenched Bulma's hand, "I guess you're right Bulma. Maybe he will accept it as he grows. I just hope that he does not carry on being like this. I won't be around forever and I want our son to be strong when he takes over the throne, not weak like I was." Bulma gave her husband a gentle tap on the shoulder, "Don't worry Vegeta, he will be fine. He's your son."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, Trunks was sat in the lake, awaiting whatever was about to reveal itself to him. Suddenly, the noise stopped and the buses parted to reveal…"THOMAS!" Trunks shouted as he saw his servant approach him, "You frightened me to death!" Thomas looked down to the floor with an embarrassed look on his face, "Many apologises Master Trunks. But your parents have been worried about you and sent me out to look for you."

Trunks looked at Thomas and smiled. "You need not apologise Thomas, I'm ready to go home now!" And with that Trunks grabbed onto Thomas' hand and walked back to the palace.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The tiny eyes of the child opened and she yawned. Noticing that she was still in her small capsule, she pouted. She was bored and there was nothing she could do about it. She looked straight ahead and noticed a large red planet coming into view. She giggled and ran one hand through her hair.jet black like the pockets of space around her. She pointed one finger at a star again and then made it fall towards the planet, leaving a trail of rainbow colours behind it.

**__**

A.N. Hey hey guys don't forget to review!


End file.
